Butterfly: ODWC 2
by AlmayCorazon
Summary: A/U: Our Day Will Come Universe. Another One shot! How Ana stopped playing piano and gave up on a future with Ari all in one go while still managing to hold on to Quinn. Please proceed with caution...triggers are here because Marco is here. (2)
1. Butterfly

_**A/N: Triggers! Proceed with caution...Marco is alive and well in this one shot and now that it's a two shot...more fun! **_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Butterfly (Mariah Carey)**

* * *

_"Sit up straight, Santana. You have to make a good impression. That is not the way someone as bright and blessed as you should sit!"_

_"Perdoname, Abuela." _

_"Now tell me, have you seen that girl?"_

_"No Abuela...I have been practising for my recital and going to the church youth group. She isn't a part of that."_

_"And how is this godbrother of yours doing?"_

_"Um...Marco is good. Papi says that he is staying the whole summer with us. He is going to be my partner for my quincenera."_

_"Good. Stick by him, he will protect you from the evil that was trying to take hold of you."_

_"Evil, Abuela?"_

_"Don't act stupid. And don't make that garbage face you always make when you try to appear confused. I have seen the way you look at her."_

_"No, Abuela...I-I...she's just my best friend."_

_"She was your best friend."_

_"Right...she was my best friend."_

* * *

Abuela dropped me off at home after we had a sobering dinner filled with more interrogations and so I was relieved to finally be away from her.

I used to idolize her but now I'm really starting to see her for who she is.

She scares me though.

A lot.

I walked into the house and there sat Marco at the dining room table eating by himself.

Which meant that my parents weren't home.

Hopefully that was nothing to be concerned about.

He and I were actually getting along pretty well...it had been a hard two years for us but we were making it work and I was kind of happy that he had taken time away from his busy schedule so that he could walk with me in my Quincenera.

Sometimes he was a bit much for me but I did my best not to piss him off.

Most of the time.

Papi had made it clear to me that Abuela was not to know about me and Marco being together under any circumstances.

For now he was just my god brother who looked after me and set me on the straight path.

For now we were only dating long distance since he was away at school.

Now though he was going to be staying with me in my room all summer after he graduated.

It made me nervous but there was still time before that happened.

I just had to get through this week and he would be back at school and I wouldn't see him until my Quincenera in June.

I had dreaded having spring break at the same time as him.

He gets a free pass to me and my bed while he's here visiting while my parents just turn a blind eye.

I still don't understand how he convinced Papi to let him sleep with me but he did and I didn't argue it, there were consequences to doing that.

Besides, I liked when Marco was around...for the most part.

Because of Marco, Papi didn't beat me as much and I had more freedom to come and go.

How could I argue that?

* * *

_"Hey Beba...how was church?"_

I slid down in the chair next to him and leaned against his shoulder.

_"Church was good, as always."_

_"Yea?"_

_"Yea...It's Abuela, though, that's becoming a problem. She's completely convinced that I'm in love with Ari."_

_"Because you are."_ He chuckled as he cut a piece of steak and held it out to me. _"Here...you should really eat something you are looking way too skinny."_

_"I'm not hungry."_

I sat up and went to kiss his face but he grabbed my cheeks and pushed his fingers against them until I was forced to open my mouth.

_"I wasn't asking you, Santana."_

I took the salty meat into my mouth and smiled.

_"You're right."_ I swallowed the steak and then leaned in and kissed his lips. _"I was hungry...you know me...I just want to fit into my dress."_

_"Hmm."_

_"And my Cheerios uniform."_

He shook his head and then looked at me with burning steel eyes.

_"You know, ever since you lost my baby...a baby who would be one year old..." _He looked sad for a moment before his eyes got angry again._ "You have been way too skinny. So...you are going to sit here and eat the rest of this steak meal. Now."_

He slid the plate in front of me and I looked down at the huge steak in awe.

It looked like he had just started eating and so the plate was almost full.

I looked at him and could see that he was unbuckling his belt and so I lifted the fork and began to slowly scoop food into my mouth.

I chewed endlessly at the mashed potatoes and broccoli hoping to buy time but he knew better.

_"Don't test me."_

I nodded and swallowed.

_"I'm sorry."_

* * *

Papi came home before I finished the food and sent me upstairs.

He was enraged about something and wanted Marco to go to the bar with him.

So...I was saved from having to finish.

Thankfully.

I waited for them to leave and then walked into my bathroom and closed the door.

The exhaust fan was always perfect for these kind of moments.

I knelt over the toilet bowl and then shoved my fingers to the back of my throat as hard as I possibly could.

Nothing came up at first and I almost gave up but then I felt the churning of my stomach and tried again.

This time, everything made its way back up in the same order it had gone down.

I had been eating in order.

Steak, mashed potatoes, broccoli and more steak.

Just so that I could keep track of it all when it came back up.

I heard the door slam downstairs and in my haste to get up, I tilted my head too far forward and it came out of my nose.

The burning made me sputter and cough and immediately felt tears stinging my eyes.

But I didn't have time to let it affect me.

There were heavy footsteps coming up the stairs, so I flushed the toilet and then rinsed out my mouth with just plain water.

Mouthwash was too much of a give away.

The door to my room slammed open and then the bathroom.

* * *

_"What were you doing in here, Santana?" _

Marco asked politely.

_"I was just peeing."_ I lied.

He smiled that sick smile and then closed the bathroom door behind him, locking it.

_"Did you just throw up? I'm not going to ask again. "_

I shook my head.

_"No."_

_"You're still lying to me!"_

He began to unbuckle his belt and I felt my heart start to race.

_"Please...don't." _

_"Why must you lie to me?"_

I watched as the belt slipped through the loops of his pants and I took a step back.

_"I-I..."_

There was a knock on the door.

_"Marco...son...I found my wallet. Lets get moving." _

I looked at Marco and he nodded.

_"One second Aden...I'll meet you outside."_

_"Where's my daughter?"_

_"She's in the treehouse...I just had to take a piss. I'll meet you in the car."_

I heard my father's footsteps retreat and the door to my room close.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Marco began to put his belt back on and I sighed in relief.

_"I guess you should get going, then." _I slapped a hand over my mouth the moment the words spilled out.

Stupid Lopez!

I yelped as he grabbed my arm, spun me around before he bent me over the sink.

I hissed as he began bending my arm in an awkward position.

Why do I always open my mouth?

_"I think you like the pain."_

_"No."_ I shook my head and choked back my tears.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

* * *

_"When I get back...I want you in the bed...naked and waiting for your punishment."_

_"But that could be hours from now."_ I whispered.

His hand came swinging down hard and caught my bare leg but I knew better than to cry out.

_"Then you will wait for hours. Read your Bible or something."_

_"Okay." _

_"And if you take your punishment like a good girl...I'll take you to see Ari tomorrow."_

Hope soared in me as I thought of my friend.

God, I missed her.

Her chemo had been successful and so I wanted to just hug her.

_"Okay."_

_"Okay, what?"_

_"Okay, Marco." _

The sound of my father's car horn sounded and Marco released me.

_"I'll be home in a few hours."_

Then he was gone.

I sat for hours, completely naked waiting for him to come back.

Why was Mami not here?

Could I get away with calling Ari or Quinn?

Would my life always be like this?

I fell asleep with so many different questions running through my mind.

* * *

Marco slid into bed sometime after that and I didn't realize it until he was grunting on top of me.

Having him inside of me was so normal now that I was able to just take it like a champ.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

My romantic heart still wanting to find some love in this act.

His eyes were screwed shut as he mumbled to himself.

It was like he didn't even know where he was.

I raised my hand and touched his face softly trying to bring back the god brother that had once been good to me.

When his eyes snapped open, I knew that I wouldn't find what I was looking for tonight.

He looked down at me with a lecherous grin and then pressed his lips against mine roughly.

_"On all fours...your eyes are too haunting...too much like my mother's."_

I waited for him to pull out before shaking the sleep from my body and kneeling.

His words had ripped my hope to shreds but I couldn't let him see that.

_"Like this?"_ My voice was low and scratchy.

_"I don't want you to make a sound."_

I nodded as I felt him pressing against my ass.

_"No."_ I whispered against the pillow under my face.

_"Are you denying me?"_

_"Please...Marco...just not there."_

_"This is your punishment...the one that you earned."_

_"Please...I'll do anything you want!" _

_"Good...then you'll shut the fuck up and let me do this."_

* * *

He wasn't even slow about it.

I nearly bit through my lip as he unleashed hell on me.

He pressed into me and I felt like I was going to tear in two.

_"Fuck...please...Marco...st-stop!"_

He gripped my hips and pulled me flush against him and then just sat there, lodged in my ass.

It burned so badly but now that he was holding me around the waist against his lap, so that we were kneeling upright together, I realized that this hurt even more.

_"Why are you squirming...you asked me to stop and I did?"_

_"Move...please? I was wrong."_

His arms were wrapped around me tightly as he growled against my face.

_"Say it again you little fuck up. Say that you were wrong."_

_"I was wrong."_ I whined.

_"Now answer me...did you throw up earlier?"_

_"Y-yes."_ I hissed.

_"On purpose?"_

_"Y-y-yes."_

I bit harder on my lip and drew blood when he pushed in as far as possible.

It hurt so fucking bad.

_"Since you admitted to it...I will let you off with a warning...but if you ever lie to me again...I won't be so nice."_

I sighed in relief as he pushed me forward and slowly moved inside of me until he came.

He pulled out and it still burned but not as badly.

_"Thank you."_ I whispered as I collapsed against the bed.

I blacked out soon after.

This was what my life had become...and there was no getting out.

At least I had my piano.

Or so I thought.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, Marco had left with Papi to go fishing.

Every movement hurt and so I was glad that he didn't see me like that.

I had left my phone in my room and had gone down to the den.

My ass hurt way too much to sit down on the hard bench so I ended up playing while standing up.

I was playing all of my music for the concert that was in a few more days at the high school and lost track of time.

I was in the middle of Rage Over A Lost Penny, when Papi came into the room screaming at me.

_"Why haven't you answered your phone?"_

I kept my hands on the keys as I stood there frozen.

Shit.

I really couldn't handle anything else.

_"I-I...it's upstairs."_

He came fully into the room and I looked down...thinking that maybe if I didn't look straight into his eyes he wouldn't hit me.

Wrong.

_"Marco is right...this piano is nothing but a distraction!" _

_"No...P-Papi." _

I never disagreed with him outright but this was my piano...my butterfly...it was special to me.

But it was a distraction.

I proved his point.

It happened so fast that I still don't know how he got over to me so quickly.

He slammed the cover down and I had only been fast enough to move only one of my hands...unfortunately it was my right one.

The cover had hit my left hand so hard that it broke in four different places.

* * *

At the same hospital where Papi worked, I had to accept a lie as the truth.

So I just nodded along and tried to smile as he told them how our cat (that we didn't have) had jumped on top of the piano while I was playing and hit the cover.

They didn't ask any questions.

Even if these same doctors knew me enough to know that I was allergic to cats.

My father was intimidating so nobody questioned him...ever.

I got two surgeries and a few pins in before getting a cast on my hand and wrist.

No more recital for me.

When I got back home, my piano was gone.

Papi didn't speak of it and Marco laughed openly about it.

I cried myself to sleep that afternoon as Marco went to go see his family...and Ari by himself.

He told me that he could tell lies too.

What was the point of telling the truth then?

That piano had been my only peace.

It was gone now...but the music was still written on my heart.

And someday...when Marco and Papi can't fuck with me anymore...I'll get my music back.

Until then...it never existed.

And just like it...my relationship...infatuation with Ari never existed.

Marco would someday be my husband.

He was my future.

I had to accept that.

* * *

**_A/N: These little one shots...are something that I couldn't help but give you. Consider them little insights into Ana. Let me know if there are any other parts of her history you would like to know about...happier times maybe?_**


	2. My Blood

_**A/N: Two shot! Trigger...please be warned!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: My Blood (Ellie Goulding)**

* * *

_**I need you.-S**_

It was really late at night.

Marco was back at school and my parents were both gone again.

_**New bruise tonight, I need you too.-Q**_

_**What happened?-S**_

I was curled in bed trying my best to type with my right hand but it was becoming more difficult.

**_Nothing. It's just Wednesday.-Q_**

**_Touche. Will you still pick me up?-S_**

**_7am sharp. :)-Q_**

**_I love you.-S_**

**_I love you most.-Q_**

I smiled and realized that she probably did love me most.

My crush for her had fizzled out before it had even started now that I had other responsibilities.

Like Marco.

**_Are you awake?-Anita_**

Call me crazy but just three days alone and I was craving attention from any place.

Even from my tormentor.

**_I'm about to graduate from law school...I don't sleep.-Marco_**

**_Do you think that we can talk?-Anita_**

**_I guess, I'll call you in a little while.-Marco_**

**_Okay.-Anita_**

* * *

I had managed to make it to the bathroom and back before my phone started to ring.

And now that I had actually climbed back in my bed, I was drowsy.

But I had asked him to call me and I couldn't back out of that.

Be careful what you ask for...right?

_"Hey, Marco." _I whispered into the phone.

_"Hi. What's wrong?"_

_"I'm lonely."_

_"This isn't the first time that you have been alone, Ana."_

_"I know that but it is the first time that I haven't had my piano."_

_"Well...get used to it."_

_"I'm trying...that's why I thought I would talk to you. I figured since I'm supposed to be grooming myself to be your wife...that I should talk to you when I'm lonely."_

_"Are you being sarcastic?"_ He sounded annoyed and distracted.

_"No. I'm serious."_

_"Hmm."_

_"So can I tell you about Sue?"_

It had been our common thing...Marco had lettered in track and football and had quite a few run ins with Sue Sylvester.

He actually laughed.

_"Yea, I would have liked to see the old bat's face when you showed up with that cast!"_

_"She started throwing things and screaming at the top of her lungs."_

_"Did you tell her what really happened?"_

_"I didn't have the chance, she made me run laps and do suicides. Says my legs aren't broken."_

_"That's harsh. Are you eating?"_

I hesitated.

Normally lying and stealing were things that I did without even blinking but when it came to Marco, I was brutally honest.

Well subconsciously I was.

_"Uh...for the most part."_

_"What does that mean?"_

_"I eat lunch with Quinn everyday."_

_"Just lunch?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Unacceptable." _He yawned and grumbled.

_"I will start eating every meal...please don't stress about me. I don't want to get in the way of your studies."_

That must have pleased him because he laughed without a hint of malice.

_"Not only will you start eating but you will keep it down. Promise me."_

_"I promise." That I'll try, _I silently finished the thought.

* * *

It was Friday afternoon, Quinn and I walked along the sidewalk leading to my house.

She had gotten permission to stay the weekend since my parents would be back on Sunday morning.

Her dad was off at a conference so Judy was happy to have her out of the house and out of her way for a few days.

And I was just happy to not be alone.

_"I can't believe coach made you a flyer today."_

_"She got desparate."_

_"Obviously...I mean that cast makes you heavier."_

_"Not by much."_

_"True."_

_"So are you going to tell me why you have had a new bruise everyday this week?"_

Quinn kicked at the ground and dropped her head.

I stepped closer and threw my arm over her shoulders.

She stopped dead in her tracks and shook off my arm.

_"Uh...I think...maybe I should go home."_

We had reached the edge of my driveway and she was looking ahead, pale.

When I turned my head there was Marco...standing there.

_"Shit."_ I whispered stepping further away from Quinn.

He raised his eyebrow before opening his arms to me.

_"Surprised?"_ He said quietly into my ear as I stepped into his embrace.

When I stepped back again I nodded in agreement.

_"Definitely."_

_"Hey, Lucy...are you spending the weekend?"_

_"I was going to...I'm not so sure now actually."_

Quinn looked at him and then at me.

_"Nah...I'm only here for a few hours. Came to check on my girlfriend but I actually leave in another hour."_

_"Oh...um...are you sure?"_

I looked at her and nodded with a big smile on my face. _"Don't be a buzzkill, Lucy Q."_ Which really meant, _'don't leave me alone with this sociopath, Q.'_

I nudged her shoulder but she still stood there stiffly.

_"Uh...sure...sounds good."_ She finally said.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

Even though Marco seemed calm...I didn't trust his motives.

Not entirely.

He never just casually did anything...everything had purpose.

* * *

I left Quinn down in the den watching a movie and waiting for our pizza while Marco insisted I go upstairs with him.

The look in Quinn's eyes when I had agreed should have warned me off but I was stupid.

Naive.

When I stepped into my bedroom Marco pointed to the bed.

_"Strip."_

I shrugged it off...there wasn't anything that I had done wrong.

This was just sex.

I could handle that.

So I wriggled out of my Cherrios skirt and then slowly pulled off the hard top.

When I turned to him, I was in my red spanks and my matching lace bra.

He was eyeing me critically and crooked his finger at me.

_"Come closer to me."_

I stepped closer and stood there anxiously as he circled me.

And just like that, realization dawned on me.

My promise to him.

That I would eat.

I had broken it.

And with the way that Sue had been running me, it was pretty evident.

_"Marco I-" _

_"Shhh."_ He said as he ran his hand up my ribs. _"What do I want you to tell me, Santana?"_

_"That I uh...that I've been eating."_ I mumbled as he stepped in my line of sight and stood there staring.

_"And of course you will tell me the honest truth."_

_"Of course."_

_"So...tell me."_ He said as he folded his arms over his chest.

_"No...I um...haven't been."_

_"Even though you gave me your word?"_

His voice was getting deeper and graver.

_"Yes...even though I-"_ He was fast as he gripped my hair and yanked my head back so that our eyes met. _"I have only been eating lunch."_ I whispered.

_"Define lunch?"_ He growled.

I swear that the man had spies.

_"Sue's master cleanse and two churros."_

His grip got harsher as he gritted his teeth.

_"Not good enough."_

_"Why do you care?"_ I spat out feeling bold.

_"On the bed...kneeling...now!"_

I sucked in a breath and shook my head.

My boldness left me.

_"Please...I'm sorry...I will eat that whole fucking pizza...I swear!"_ I pleaded.

_"I'm going to do this and you will still eat that pizza."_

_"Now, kneel down."_

* * *

I was in big sweats, fresh out of the shower when I finally made my way to the den.

Quinn was sitting there staring at the tv screen looking paler than usual.

Marco kissed my lips and then sat there...watching as I scarfed down two slices of pizza.

I gritted through the pain of sitting next to him as he waited a full twenty minutes before leaving.

Once he was finally gone, I was on my feet and across the room, in the powder room over the toilet with my fingers down my throat before I knew what I was doing.

Quinn never spoke a word.

She just drapped a cool towel over the back of my neck and patiently pulled my hair back.

_"I heard everything. Should I be worried?"_ She said after I stopped dry heaving.

_"Worry about yourself! Shit...I'm sorry."_ I said as I stood to my feet and began to wipe my face.

_"Don't be...you're sick...he can't punish you for that. This isn't your fault just like being Russell's punching bag isn't mine."_ She said as she put her arm around me and led me back to the couch.

I didn't respond as I laid on my stomach and rested my head on her lap.

The idea that none of this was my fault was nice...but I didn't believe it for a second.

Quinn though, was totally an innocent who didn't deserve a single moment of pain.

_"Hey, Q?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Promise me that someday we will both get out of this shit hole and never look back. Promise me that we won't hurt anymore."_ I finally said after we began watching another trashy reality show.

After the deafening silence had become too much...

_"I swear on every truth that I know, that you and me are going to leave this place, S. I promise you that I will do everything in my power to help you find peace and that someday we will find purpose in all of this."_

She rubbed my back and sang sweetly to me until I fell into a peaceful sleep.

Dreaming of butterflies and peace.

What a pretty fantasy.

* * *

**_A/N: Very dark...I don't miss writing the dark parts of her life! Sheesh!_ **


End file.
